The Mismisadventures of Jimm er Olimar and Louie
by cookin
Summary: This is the first time Olimar is taking Louie on a space mission with him, will he mess up? will he die? will he level up to be a level 60 black mage and smite all those who deserve to be smitten! we shall see.......we..........shall.............see......
1. Chapter 1

DSILCIAEMR

Cookin: …isn't that pretty cool? Even if the middle words aren't there u still can read it! Awesome…well lemme get to the point, clears throat I am not going to entertain u by making a funny disclaimer so suck it and read someone else's disclaimer who will be funnier than mine cause I chose not to make a funny one! Phew glad I got that over with…wait….oh yea………I do not own pikmin!...or do i?mischievous grin MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhackahckahckHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… no I do not own it so please don't come to my house and shoot my brains out with ur AK's and M-16's and the other bangitty bang bang's. enjoy and u don't really have to review if u don't want to….asshole….

The story has now begun

P.S. Whenever I say LOUIE or OLIMAR that means the character's switch

Example: louie walks to the bag OLIMAR olimar uses his pikmin to blahblahblahblah….yadayadayada and so forth got it schmot it good.

Now the story has really begun

WOOSH! The older dolphin flew into the planet's atmosphere, hit a ginormous branch and knocked Louie out of his pit. Louie flew into the cold planet's surface. Olimar on the other hand was safe in his pit until he crashes into the cold planet's surface and falls out as well, but not as rough.

OLIMAR "aaahhh Jesus Christ that hurt like a bi…holy crap it's them!" Olimar rushes over and sees 5, just 5 bright frickin red pikmin fighting a small but bigger than a pikmin sized red thing that has white spots on it…I think it's called a dwarf red bulborb or somethin but I don't know

" aahhhh oh my god their gonna die if I don't help them!" Olimar rushes in, in slow – mo somehow and valiantly punches the dwarf red bulborb to death. The red pikmin's all nod in approval and join olimar's side. "hmm this is very interesting, how do u know who I am? Must be luck" he just sighed and continued on.

LOUIE "aaahh fuck fucking bastard imma gonna kill that fucking bastard for fuckin crashing into a fucking branch which made me fuckin fall mother fucker!" "damn that hurt" "fuck I better get out of the fucking cold or else ill freeze my fuckin testicles." Louie walks on for what seems like days for him but actually it was actually…umm…takes out measuring tape…10 ft!...fuckin fatass.

"SHITSHITSHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING THING!" louie looks closer and sees little leaves sprouting from the ground. "……………………well I guess I should pluck the leaf!" states mr. obvious. Louie gets closer bends his knees and tugs hard on the leaf and…and…AND…HE PULLLED THE SWORD FROM THE STONE! ALL HAIL KING LOUIE record scratch whoops getting a little bit outta hand. He sees what he pulled and it happened to be a red pikmin.

"……..Eyes grows 45 larger due to seeing something horrifying yet interesting.……………uhhhhhh ooookkkkk… imma run now so…..inhales AAAAAWAAAAAHHHHHH SHIT ITS FOLLOWING ME OHMYGODITSFOLLOWINGMEITSTOOCREEPYWHATTHEFUCKISTHATFUCKINGTHING!WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

louie stops screaming and moving, he turns around and sees the red pikmin right behind him awaiting his orders. Louie has a crazy look in his eyes

"ohhohohohohoho indeed I shall use this to my advantage! Ohhohohoho I see that there is a pellet flower nearby with the letter 1 on it… oh I get it I shall throw the pikmin into the flower which causes the flower to fall due to gravity and then the pikmin will naturally decide for itself to get the pellet and bring the pellet to the onion and the onion will suck up the pellet and produce more seeds which eventually turn into pikmin!...wow I think im smart when im crazy….scary"

louie loses the crazed look in his eyes and heads for more pellets…

skipping the scene where he gets more and more pikmins blahblahblah now he walks with 10 pikmin and walks over to somewhere else.

louie sees a brown bag and sees a faint but still glowing red light.

LOUIE "OLIMAR?"

OLIMAR "LOUIE"

LOUIE "OLIMAR?"

OLIMAR "LOUIE!"

LOUIE "you fucking son of a gun your still alive asshole!"

OLIMAR "yea man but listen up dude there's still this fucking paper brown bag that we need to stomp with our pikmin. It says that we need 15 pikmin how many do u got?"

LOUIE "yo I got umm…lemme count for a sec…………………"

Louie somehow has on a scientists coat, glasses, pens, pencils, test tubes, a lab, a reflector and a notepad.

OLIMAR "………………………………….."

LOUIE "…………………………………."

OLIMAR "yo u know how to count rite?"

LOUIE " yo man fuck u! u just made me lose count!...grumbles….bastard…"

OLIMAR "sighs cmon man we don't got all day….or do we?

Olimar looks at the top of the screen where the time counter usually is.

OLIMAR - "o…k… it says that there is no time limit but I have a time limit so hurry the fuck up fucking homo!"

LOUIE "OK! I GOT IT! YAY!"

OLIMAR "…so how much u got?"

LOUIE "I have approximately 15 pikmin!"

OLIMAR "….why did that take you so long to count?"

LOUIE "I got a D in elementary school"

OLIMAR "I guess that explains a lot…..dumbass!" grinning

LOUIE "whatever lets just get the pikmin on the bag"

OLIMAR "alright all together now!"

They toss the pikmin on the bag and the bag collapses in a big heap. The bag gets crushed under all the weight of the pikmin.

LOUIE "yay now we can go home!"

OLIMAR "no you dumbass we came here because you screwed up by letting space monkeys eat all your bananas, so that's why the had to sell my ship….bastard."

LOUIE "oh yea…..right….right…."

They both set off walking until they see a wall of…I don't know what the hell it is, but its just a wooden wall of something like spiderweb thingmagig. They know that they have to break the wall down so they send their pikmin to hit the wall.

intermission doo doo doo daa doo doo doo doo doo doo daa dii daa daa dii

intermission over

OLIMAR "finally that took long enough fuckin sonofabitch!"

LOUIE "ohmygawd it's a red bulborb!"

OLIMAR "how did you know it's called a red bulborb!"

LOUIE "oh I got a tourists guide from this creepy bum right next to you"

Olimar turns around and sees the bum

BUM "helloooooo, would you like some 'COLA' or 'GRASS'?"

LOUIE "ummm…..why would I want pizza and grass?"

BUM "….it's the codename for cocaine and marijuana dumshit!"

Distant noise of cop cars

BUM "shit it's the cop alright everybody disperse!"

The bum runs away at super speeds that even the flash wouldn't be able to match.

LOUIE "…………………………………………"

OLIMAR "…………………………………………"

LOUIE "well that went well now lets go kill that fuckin red bulborb"

They sneak up on it and start chuckin pikmin on it

LOUIE "OOHHH YEAAAA take it all you dirty bulborb!"

OLIMAR "yo……seriously…………you need a girlfriend"

Louie lowers his head

LOUIE "….I know…"

OLIMAR "whoa take it easy there Johnny storm cloud!"

LOUIE "nobody likes me"

Louie somehow has a knife in his hand and is wearing all black

OLIMAR "OO WTF? Where'd you?...how'd you!"

Louie is about to cut his wrist when Olimar jumps on him

OLIMAR "LOUIE! Its not fuckin worth it dumb fuckin emo!"

LOUIE "finefinefinefinefinefinefinefinefine"

LOUIE "lets just get going"

The team both bring the bulborb to the onion and get new pikmin

OLIMAR "hey I saw a cave just a sec ago I think we should explore it!"

LOUIE "good idea Holmes!"

They walk near the cave

LOUIE "soooo…how are we going to get in?"

OLIMAR "…..we'll roll in"

LOUIE "nooo way? Seriously?"

Olimar just shakes his head and jumps in

LOUIE "hey! You bastard don't just ditch me asshole!"

Louie jumps in right after him.

Fjdklsjfkljsakfjklsdjgadklfjklsdjfkasfjdsklfjasldfjklsfkljkfljdsaklfkdgvheijtgklrwjaoie

Yo so that wuz ma first chappyta! Areba bitch! Hahahaha

………….i don't get it……..

well review….or ill fuckin come to your HOUSE AND FUCKING SLIT YHOUR THROAT CUT YOU UP AND PUT YOU IN 5 FUCKIN TRASHCANS THEN TAKE A CAR AND RAM THE TRASH CANS WITH FKDSJAKLFKSDAJGKVJDFKLGFUV9IDJZMKL TGJSVKDZLTM VKSDFJZOK;TGJKRAEJIGUJBZKDTLR……………………………………………………………………………..just review…


	2. Chapter 2 of the thingy

Dsilciaemr

Cookin: its moi again so yea, I'm not French if your wondering so uhh… … … … ….shove it….yea go screeeewwwww yyyooooouuuurrr…..le car….that's it….your car….. I do not own pikmin or 2 or naruto or wutever happens in this story….

Read the story goddammit and stop reading this you jackassholy mother of God.

BTW

I got a review which is the only one I got btw T-T which told me to lower the cursesicism…yea…so now some words will sound a little different.

CONTINGUINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGINGING

OLIMAR & LOUIE "waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

They all fall on hard solid ground.

OLIMAR "where the hell are we???"

Louie gets up. Wipes his ass and walks over and looks around.

LOUIE "DUDE WTF ARE YOU WEARING????"

Olimar looks at his clothes then at Louie's.

OLIMAR "DUDE WTF!!! WHY ARE WE WEARING NINJA OUTFITS??!!!"

Random guy comes out of nowhere

RANDOM GUY "DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR???"

Olimar points at his car right behind him.

RANDOM GUY "DUDE ALLLLRIIIGHHHTT!!!!!!!!!!"

Random guy jumps in car and drives away.

Olimar and Louie were wearing a mask resembling a smiling fox and a sword sheathed.

OLIMAR "I'm gonna ask the locals where we are"

While Olimar is gone, Louie sees a kid walking. The kid is wearing a blue shirt with a big collar. He has black spiky hair that goes back. He is just walking with his hands in his pocket and notices Louie standing there.

He notices Louie and starts walking toward him.

Kid "who are you and what the hell are you doing in Konoha"

LOUIE "uhhhh….i dont know where I am and I don't know what the hell im doing in conoka"

Kid "hmm…..starts to unsheathe his knife"

LOUIE eyes widening with fear of the knife " LOOK MAN I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE I'M LOST AND IM WAITING FOR MY FRIEND TO COME BACK…AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO GIVE YOU!!!!"

Louie slowly steps back a few steps until he is cornered into a wall.

Kid "aren't you an anbu???"

LOUIE "ANBU????? What the funk is an ANBU????"

The kid unsheathes his knife. Louie sighs a sigh of relief

Kid sighs "My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

LOUIE "YOUR NAME IS SASSYCAKE UCHIHAHA??????"

Sasuke takes out knife and steps closer to Louie putting the knife to his neck.

SASUKE "I'LL FUNKING FUNK YOU UP IF YOU DON'T FUNKING STOP FUNKING MAKING FUNKING FUN OF THE FUNKING UCHIHA CLAN YOU FUNKING FUNKER!!!"

LOUIE "yo man it's cool it's cool G aight!!???"

Sasuke takes down his knife and sheathes it.

SASUKE "I'm on a top secret mission concerning my past"

LOUIE "about what??"

SASUKE "well I shouldn't be telling you this….."

fades into his past

Sasuke was only a 10 year old boy, he had not hit puberty and was still innocent.

SASUKE "………Damn…….school sucked today, I almost got molested….how could this day get any worse??"

He walks around to his neighborhood and notices something strange.

SASUKE "……where is everybody???"

He rushes to his corner of the street and gasps with horror.

SASUKE "GASP!!!!! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!!!!!!!"

There were millions of people dead on the ground with kunai's in their bodies.

SASUKE "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SASUKE "Silly funking rabbit!! Trixa's are for Uchiha's!!! DUMBASS!!!"

RABBIT "FUNK!!! FOILED BY MY PLANS AGAIN!!!!!!!"

The rabbit hops away.

Sasuke then looks at the street

SASUKE "FUNK!! THERE IS AN ASSASSIN ON THE LOOSE!!!! FUNK!!!"

Sasuke runs over to the nearest conscious thing around.

SASUKE "Mr. Owl how many kunai's does it take to kill my whole clan??"

MR. OWL "ehhhhh I don't know maybe a few hundred??"

Mr. Owl flies away

Sasuke finally decides to build up some courage to find out if his parents were assassinated as well. He walks…scratch that…he runs to his home and notices something on a telephone pole on the way.

Sasuke reaches home and runs around until he figures out that it wasn't his home. He finds where he actually lives and runs around trying to find his parents. He runs to the shack in the backyard and opens the door.

SASUKE "H-H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello???"

SASUKE "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FATHER! MOTHER! WATCH OUT THE ASSASSIN IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!"

ASSASSIN "that wont help"

The assassin walks out of the shadows

SASUKE "M-M-MORPHIUS????"

ASSASSIN "NO, IT'S YOUR BROTHER, ITACHI!!!!!"

At that same instant lightning boomed and thunder struck……or the other way around.

SASUKE "n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooo, it can't be, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ITACHI "I'm afraid it's true, our parents are already dead"

SASUKE "WHY!!?? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM????"

ITACHI "I think this will help you calm down."

Itachi runs over to Sasuke and knocks him out, then jumps away.

flashback is done

SASUKE "Yes….i can remember it so vividly"

LOUIE "well….lets go find your brother and resolve this conflict shall we????"

They both walk into the sunse…err..i mean they start walking into town to find ITACHI.

Meanwhile lets go back in time to see where olimar was and what he did.

OLIMAR "hey Louie!!!! Imma go into town to ask the locals where we are!!!"

Louie gives a nod while olimar rushes into the town.

Olimar walks until he sees a man with a sign that says "WILL COPY ANYONE EXACTLY FOR 10 CENTS"

OLIMAR "hey can you copy me for 1 cent??"

MAN "sure just lemme get booted up…"

The man starts to concentrate and his eyes have 3 tearlike marks in them.

MAN "OK….im ready do anything and I can copy it"

Olimar transforms into Bill Cosby and says "In my days we used to play schtick ball!!" eyes flip up and makes a hole with his mouth. "ADUMPADUMPADUMPADUMP"

MAN "………………….dude……………….wtf…………..not cool……..not biil……………"

OLIMAR "you didn't copy me you son of a bintch! Gimme ten cents!!!"

MAN "you didn't copy me you son of a bintch! Gimme ten cents!!!"

OLIMAR "…ohhh it was a trick…. I hate you……..go die in a fire.."

MAN "wait wait…. Im sorry, im just so stressed, lemme introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I just needed to take a break from my personal issues."

OLIMER "dude dude, its alright. Just smoke this.."

Olimar hands him a joint…..if you don't know what this is then google it you youngun'

ITACHI "no man I don't do that kind of stuff"

OLIMAR "THIS IS NOT AN OPTION, IF YOU DON'T SMOKE THIS THEN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM"

Itachi cries while he smokes it……

ENDINGENDINGENDINGENDINGENDIGNENGINDENDINGENDINENIDNIENINIENIDNIE

Cookin: wow its been so funkin long since I updated my storie……well I just hope that noone loses interest in it…..hoepfully………………………………..

BTW I NOW HAVE 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL


End file.
